


Give me a Star to see stars

by jhengchie



Series: Kinks and Slinks [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Pornstars, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Give me a Star to see starsYutae, JohnKunTen, Winil, Dojae, LuwooSmut, NC-19They all met because of one thing, and that is a porn.Alternatively, they are all pornstars





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: please read with caution. In a true Jhengchie fashion, I will be writing a smut series with nothing but smuts because I can. I had written quite a few smuts in the past, and pornstars as theme so it maybe a bit redundant if you’ve read my previous works for different fandoms.  
> The pairings will stay, no cross overs because I am protective of my ships and if I do allow it, it will be a rare pair and not canon.

There was something about their work that doesn’t sit right for other people, because others think that they have no dignity left in their bodies.

 

Pornography used to be a tabooed art yet with the rampant exposure, it has now become a quick source of income for people who had no prior educational attainment or just needed the money for something.

 

 

“What’s your name?” The guy looked intimidating with his broad shoulders and big eyes and Jungwoo tried not hard to flinch at the tone.

 

 

“Jungwoo.” Jungwoo replied softly and the man clicked his tongue. “Kim Jungwoo.” He said a bit louder.

 

 

“Real name?” The man asked and Jungwoo nodded. “We got to give you a stage name.” The man mused and then turned to the CV handed to him. “Age?” He asked and Jungwoo answered similarly, making the other man’s eye brow rise.

 

 

“I will turn 22 next month.” Jungwoo confessed and the man nodded. “May I know your name?” Jungwoo asked and the man grinned and nodded.

 

“I am actually wondering when will you ask that. My stage name is Doyoung.” The guy then smiled and Jungwoo finally let out a sigh of relief, Doyoung seemed a bit more friendly now. “Were you scared?” Doyoung asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“I am no virgin and I tried camming a few times but having to do it with a partner and professionally is quite different.” Jungwoo confessed.

 

“Completely relatable, we all have our stories and reasons why we chose this industry but just remember that we are a family, and we’ll make sure you are taken care of and protected; you are our youngest.” Doyoung assured hi then led him into another room where two more people was seated on plush lounges.

 

“Guys meet Jungwoo, our newest addition.” Doyoung introduced the younger. “The red haired guy is TY and the grandpa is Taeru.” Doyoung introduced and Jungwoo chuckled but stopped when he saw Taeru glare.

 

 

“Call me Taeyong hyung when we’re off cam.” Taeyong said and patted th space next to him.

 

“Taeil and I am just a year older than Taeyong.” Taeil said, opening his arms for Doyoung. “We’re not in a relationship, platonic with benefits.” Taeil explained and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“what are you Jungwoo?” Taeyong asked and Jungwoo was confused with the question. “Are you a top or bottom?” Taeyong asked and Jungwoo smiled at him.

 

 

“bottom definitely.” Jungwoo answered.

 

“great to know. I mostly top, and those two are switches.” Taeyong explained and Jungwoo nodded in understanding. “welcome to the squad.” Taeyong offered and Jungwoo smiled at him.

 

 

They shared a few stories among themselves to ease Jungwoo when their manager walked in to introduce new faces for them to meet. The  new ones stood behind him and the four stood to greet them.

 

“Oh, Jungwoo right? I’m Baekhyun, your manager and in charge of your over all welfare. If you are uncomfortable with a partner, just tell me and I’ll make sure to stop whatever it is and drag you to safety.” Baekhyun beamed a smile and then turned to the other three. “Have you taken care of Jungwoo?” He asked and the three nodded. “Great.” He beamed then turned to the new ones.

 

 

“So We had a deal with AsianHotties and they sent over their top stars for us to work with. They are all foreigners, two are American-Korean, 2 Chinese, 1 Thai and 1 Japanese.” Baekhyun started.

 

“I see 7 people Baekhyun hyung.” Doyoung interrupted.

 

 

“Oh, I’m just a companion.” One said and the rest nodded.

 

“As I was saying, so these are our partners for this valentines project, I will introduce you first.” Baekhyun stood next to Taeyong. “This is TY, major top, sometimes switch but mostly top.” He said and Taeyong waved to them. Baekhyun then walked to Jungwoo. “Jungwoo, our youngest and he’s new please take care of him and he’s a bottom.” Baekhyun said and then Jungwoo waved shyly at them. “Here is our Doyoung and Taeru, switches. They look like they are dating but they are not.” He said and the two waved at them.

 

Baekhyun then walked over to the guests and introduced them. “Johnny, also known as Daddy, and he's bi" Johnny chuckled at the introduction. “He’s a top obviously.” Baekhyun added. “His friend Jaehyun, a switch and has dimples. He’s cute and badass whatever your preference is.” Baekhun said and Jaehyun smiled at them, revealing his dimples.

 

 

“Our Chinese cuties, Winwin and Lucas. They are cousins and Kun here is their older cousin, not a pornstar but he likes to make sure his cousins are well take care off.” The three waved at them. “Winwin is a switch and Lucas is a top.” Baekhyun introduced him.

 

 

“This guy right here is a master both in traditional Japanese and western style porn, he can scream and whimper or just fuck you into oblivion. He’s yukkuri from Japan and a legend in his own right.” Baekhyun said and the Japanese smiled and bowed at them.

 

 

 “And finally, this beauty hails from Thailand and is a power bottom, meet Ten.” Baekhyun introduced him and the younger waved at them. “Great so we will let you talk among yourselves and get a feel for your partner before we finalize our concepts.” With that Baekhyun left them to mingle.

 

 

“Hello!” Taeyong waved at them and offered them seats. “Would you like some drinks or anything?” Taeyong asked and they all shook their heads.

 

 

“Wait let me just ask, Kun right?” Doyoung turned to the Chinese who nodded. “Are you their guardian?” Doyoung asked and it made Kun laugh.

 

 

“Oh no. They are of legal age but since I worry too much about them, I accompany them when they do stuff like this. I don’t enjoy watching them do the deed but I just want to make sure that my cousins aren’t taken advantage off.” Kun explained and everyone nodded.

 

 

“You three are so cute!” Johnny squealed from the side making Kun blush and Jaehyun laugh out loud.

 

“stop being weird Johnny hyung!” Jaehyun exclaimed.

 

 

“I am not! But they are cute!” Johnny said and smiled at Kun.  “Sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” Johnny apologized but Kun just shook his head.

 

“It’s okay!” Kun smiled shyly.

 

 

“He’s really soft spoken.” Lucas said next to him. “He’s not much of a social person.” He added and Kun gently slapped his arm.

 

 

“This is really going to be awkward but we do know that this line of work is as straight forward as it is, so can we be blunt about it and lay our cards on the table?” Doyoung suggested and most of them agreed. “If Kun is uncomfortable, please tell us.” Doyoung said and Kun smiled at him.

 

 

“Thank  you for considering me, but I will be okay. I had dealt a lot accompanying my cousins, I can handle most things.” He assured everyone and they all looked around each other to start the process.

 

 

“Just let me start.” Taeil sighed and smiled at everyone. “Hi, I am Taeil and I go by Taeru. My favorite work so far is with Doyoung, it’s called timeless. It was a classic romantic type of material and although not mainstream or hardcore, it featured a lot of silent intensity that will make you hard nonetheless.” Taeil said and Doyoung nodded. “I am a switch so whichever way I go, I am okay with it. and if you are my partner, try to push all my buttons and I could probably come while belting out a falsetto.” Taeil finished and there were applauses around him.

 

 

“I think I watched that. Oh fuck you and Doyoung belted out a perfect high note and harmonized while you come undone. Fucking hot.” Jaehyun admitted and Doyoung flushed hearing the compliment.

 

 

“Oh really? Well if we get to partner up, why don’t we try harmonizing?” Taeil suggested and Jaehyun nodded like an excited puppy.

 

 

“Okay I’m next.” Doyoung said. “I just go by Doyoung. I am called a bunny a few times and I would really like to try and cosplay one as my next project. I am quite versatile as a switch. I look intimidating but I really am not. My favorite piece would be the one I did with Taeyong hyung, Whiplash. Sorry Taeil hyung.” Doyoung said and Taeil shook his head.

 

 

“I knew you were a bit of a masochist.” Taeil laughed next to him.

 

 

“So yeah, it involved whips. I am open to both slow or rough, it doesn’t matter as long as we are on the same page.” Doyoung said and everyone gave him a clap.

 

 

“Bunny? Oh that is quite interesting. I did one before with a girl, she dressed up as a fox, butt plug and all. Had fun with it so I guess if ever you get a chance to do that, do enjoy it.” Johnny offered and Doyoung thanked him.

 

 

“Okay my turn!” An excited Japanese called out and smiled at them. “I’m Yuta and pretty versatile in terms of position. I mostly bottom but switch at times. I am accustomed to both types of porn because as you know Japanese likes those whiners while others prefer the cursing loud bitches.” Yuta said and they laughed in understanding. “My favorite work so far was with Johnny, he wrecked me quite good.” He laughed and Johnny winked at him. “I am open to whatever topic or scene.” He finished and he received a round of applause.

 

 

“Just to make it clear, I am dating Johnny.” Ten said next to Yuta who high fived the Japanese.

 

 

“You’re what?” Taeyong asked and Ten smiled at him.

 

 

“Dating Johnny.” Ten repeated. “We did this one project together and people loved it that we had to make it into a routine. Then we caught feelings.” Ten shrugged and patted Johnny’s thigh who was seated next to him.

 

 

“Oh, really?” Taeyong was genuinely surprised. “Are you both exclusive?” He asked and shook their head.

 

 

“us dating yes, but work wise, we keep it separated. We keep it professional.” Ten explained.

 

 

“That is true. He does have a daddy kink so he’ll want to be submissive all the time.” Johnny added.

 

 

“And if you are a size queen, Johnny is your man. Damn he is quite big.” Ten informed them.

 

 

“Tell me about it.” Jaehyun laughed. “I am quite endowed already but Johnny hyung is a lot bigger.” Jaehyun added.

 

 

“Oh, that’s exciting to hear.” Taeil laughed.

 

“Jaehyun, my real name is Yoonoh but please just call me Jaehyun. My birthday is on vDay so I get to be called valentine boy by my fans. I top most of the time but am perfect as a switch. I liked BDSM but do know my limits.” He shared and everyone applauded.

 

 

“I’m winwin and I am very flexible.” Winwin shared.

 

 

“He is. I worried when he had to split while I fucked him but he was all good.” Yuta informed them.

 

 

“Yuta hyung is my mentor, both my first time as a top and bottom in the porn world.” Winwin added.

 

 

“Are you together then?” Jungwoo asked, finding his voice.

 

 

“Oh no. He’s not my type!” Winwin remarked making Yuta pout and the rest laugh out loud.

 

 

“He’s my student so I took care of him and I became protective of him. Kun and I watch over Winwin a lot because he looks so innocent that many tried to take advantage of him.” Yuta added.

 

 

“Though Winwin pack a mean kick and it gave that one guy what he was asking for.” Kun added giving Yuta a high five.

 

 

“You’re so cool!” Jungwoo remarked.

 

 

“I am not. If it is flexibility, Ten hyung is flexible too. I am not much of a size queen and I do want to try a romantic setting. I never really get to have that kind of scenes, mostly hard core.” Winwin confessed and Kun nodded behind him.

 

 

“I hadn’t seen you do one. It would be nice though.” Kun added.

 

 

“So what’s up! I am Lucas and I’m the youngest in our group. I top and pretty much confident with my package; I am not as big as Johnny hyung though.” That made everyone laugh. “I am not into BDSM that much but I would like to try age play.” Lucas informed them and everyone applauded.

 

 

“So I am Taeyong and I do top most of the time. I enjoy power play and limits, as long as my partner is up for it. I do have a praise kink. I really liked that carwash scene with Taeil hyung, he was a feisty minx” Taeyong said and everyone clapped for him.

 

 

“Wait, I think I watched it. oh I remember that Winwin and I watched it for reference, it was awesome.” Yuta remarked Taeyong blushed at the compliment.

 

 

“Thanks.” Taeyong muttered.

 

 

“Oh it’s my turn? I’m Jungwoo and it’s my first time here. I did camming before but to do it at this lever is definitely a first. I don’t think I have kinks but I am extremely submissive.” He said and there were coos from everyone.

 

 

“I don’t think Johnny is for you.” Ten blurted out. “He can be gentle but his size can be intimidating.” Ten quickly added.

 

 

“Yeah, I agree. You need someone gentle and can make you at ease since it is your first time with a partner.” Yuta agreed.

 

 

“Thank you for the concern.” Jungwoo said and made eye contact with Lucas who winked at him, making him blush.

 

 

“I see that you’re making progress. I talked to Minseok and we had agreed on the pairings. We’ll give you the scenes in a while. Why don’t you rest before we study the scenes? I’ll order some food.” Baekhyun informed them and left right after.

 

 

“I’ll take a nap, you know where to find me!” Kun said and walked out of the room, not noticing two pairs of eyes who were watching him.

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we'll get to see how everyone plans for their big scenes.
> 
>  

 

_

 

They found themselves inside the conference room with food laid out and a few new faces. Baekhyun introduced Minseok, Wildin' Asia's esteemed director and Baekhyun's best friend along with AsianHotties' manger Joshua and their director Jeonghan. They sat around the table and after some introductions and food distribution, they started the meeting.

 

 

"So this is a collaboration between two sites and we are all friends here. I've talked to Joshua about it and we both agreed that it's not about being no. 1 in the porn world, we just want some decent funding for everyone involved." Baekhyun started and Joshua agreed.

 

" We took into consideration The viewerships you had and believe me, you guys have some following. Jungwoo is new and this will be his debut project but I am positive that it will be a good one." Baekhyun added and everyone applauded for Jungwoo.

 

"So shall we decided to pair you all up with how you want to work with and then we'll give the pairs freedom to choose whatever scene you want, your kinks and limits, and we'll go from there. You can use our other rooms to talk about it privately and when you're ready, give us a call so we could discuss logistics, costumes and blocking. You'll have creative freedom on this one so make it as soft or wild as you can." Baekhyun finished and everyone agreed.

 

"Johnny and Ten are going to pair up, Yuta and Taeyong, Winwin and Taeil, Doyoung and Jaehyun then Lucas and Jungwoo." Barkhyun announced and no one contradicted him. "Eat now, fuck later, you have 2 weeks before the shoot." Baekhyun said and everyone groaned.

 

“Do you need me with you?” Kun asked Winwin who nodded. “I hope you don’t mind.” Kun turned to Taeil who smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course, your opinion is welcome as well.” Taeil replied. “Shall we get going, I have a room here.” Taeil suggested and the two tood to follow Taeil out.

 

 

“Uhm, we should go too!” Yuta suggested and Taeyong cleared his throat and nodded, leading the Japanese towards his own room.

 

 

“Let’s go Jaehyun.” Doyoung offered and then Jungwoo did the same to Lucas who nodded, leaving Ten and Johnny who were then led by Baekhyun towards a spare room.

 

\---

 

Johnny sighed as he sat down on the chair inside the tiny meeting room which supposed to look like an interview room. Ten curled next to him and the older kissed the top of Ten’s head and sighed even more.

 

 

“I want to do it with Kun.” Ten whimpered and pouted.

 

“I know baby.” Johnny shared the sentiment and then sighed a bit more, pulling Ten closer to his body. “I want to see you take his cock so well, buried deep in you while you suck me. I want to hear you call him mommy as he come inside you.” Johnny uttered as he ran a comforting hand on Ten’s back.

 

“I want to feel you both fuck me Johnny while I call you daddy and mommy. I want to be punished and wrecked so hard Johnny. I want Kun.” Ten sobbed and Johnny pulled him into a kiss to calm him down.

 

 

\----

 

“So, this is you space?” Yuta glanced at the tiny room with a sofa bed, desk and a laptop, clean as a hospital room.

 

“Pretty much. I do streaming here.” Taeyong informed him.

 

 

“Cool.” Yuta answered as he sat on a chair. “So what are you up to?” Yuta asked and Taeyong sighed and bit his lip.

 

 

“Aside from power play and praise kink, I actually wanted to try with a kimono.” Taeyong said and Yuta’s eyes lit up hearing a familiar word.

 

“Oh, a kimono? Wow, never thought you’d want to have that kink. Yuta laughed. “I’m in, I have to tell you I look pretty good in one.” Yuta winked at him and Taeyong laughed and nodded.

 

 

“We’ll go with kimono’s then?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “I’ll write that down.” Taeyong grabbed a pen and paper from his desk and wrote it.

 

 

“So I was thinking, what about a massage? Or onsen, something like that that we can wear a kimono.” Yuta suggested.

 

 

“Wait, so you are going to bottom right?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “okay, we’re clear on that.” Taeyong paused and smiled at Yuta. “Are you oka with fucking on the floor? But like uhm with tatami mats?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded happily.

 

 

“hell yes. We are going hard core with this right? You like power play.” Yuta inquired and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“I guess we need to practice blocking after this but surely this is quite a scene.” Taeyong mused.

 

 

“Oh will you be taking off my kimono or not?” Yuta asked and Taeyong smirked at him.

 

 

“We’ll wing it.” Taeyong replied making Yuta laugh melodiously.

 

 

\----

Taeil made way to his room and offered seats to both Kun and Winwin. It was a standard size and they do their broadcast here, either as solo or paired up. Kun thanked Taeil and held Winwin’s hand to support him in this scene.

 

“Do I intimidate you Winwin?” Taeil asked and Winwin nodded.

 

 

“I just need time to feel comfortable.” Winwin confessed.

 

 

“Understandable.” Taeil replied. “You said you wanted a romantic scene?” Teil asked and Winwin nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, never tried one, it just didn’t feel right. Yuta’s gentle and Johnny’s compassionate while Jaehyun is passionate but it just felt wrong.” Winwin explained.

 

 

“I see. You’re in luck, I liked romantic scenes.” Taeil chuckled and Winwin smiled a bit. “Tell me your limitations.” Taeil encouraged him.

 

 

‘Oh, I would like to really try slow and sensual.” Winwin said and Taeil nodded.

 

  
“Easy enough.” Taeil replied.

 

 

“Can I suggest something?” Kun piped up and Taeil nodded. “Honeymoon? It’s usually cliched romantic.” Kun said and Taeil nodded.

 

 

“I like the idea.” Taeil informed them.

 

 

“I like it too.” Winwin smiled and Kun stood to leave.

 

 

“You two better get to know each other t make the honeymoon believable.” He patted Winwin’s shoulder and left.

 

 

\---

 

Doyoung was pretty straight forward with his demand and Jaehyun chuckled at how well thought out it was already.

 

 

“You really want to do the bunny cosplay?” Jaehyun asked and Doyougn nodded. “Finding an appropriate costume is a pinch in 2 weeks.” He added.

 

  
“I already have them.” Doyoung said and it made Jaehyun gape. “I was planning on proposing this to Taeyong hyung for our work together but I guess this is an opportune time” Doyoung revealed and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Do you want to go all the way, hardcore?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Please.” The older replied and Jaehyun merely laughed, he’ll enjoy this.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

“are you nervous?” Lucas asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“It’s my first time.” Jungwoo reiterated and Lucas nodded in understanding.

 

 

“Yeah, it can be scary.” Lucas assured him. “So you are submissive you say?” He asked and Jungwoo nodded. “I have an idea but please tell me if you don’t want it or you’re uncomfortable.” Lucas informed him and Jungwoo nodded. “Have you heard of age-play?” Lucas asked and Jungwoo nodded. “Can I be your daddy baby boy?” Jungwoo flushed as the words left Lucas’ mouth and the shit eating grin on the younger churned something inside him.

 

 

“I..” Jungwoo gasped and licked his dried lips. “I like that. Be daddy’s baby.” Jungwoo tilted his head down in embarrassment but Lucas made him face him.

 

 

“Are you sure baby?” Lucas asked seriously, eyes locking with Jungwoo and the novice nodded as if hypnotized.

 

 

“Yes daddy.” He whimpered and Lucas rewarded him with a peck on the cheek.

 

 

“Good boy.” Lucas grinned at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey there so this is just the gist of the scenes that they’ll have. I didn’t spoil some details and how I will write it but at least you’ll get to see what to expect on the smuts. Also I would like to say that I though of porn
> 
> n is like any other film where it was orchestrated and thought out before filming so I tried to give it some back story. Though I don’t recommend pornography.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case you didn’t get the hints, here are the breakdown of their expected scenes (in no particular order):
> 
>  
> 
> JohnTen -  not yet decided but threesome with Kun is desired
> 
> Yutae – Kimono, tatami and massage
> 
> Dojae – Bunny cosplay
> 
> Luwoo – Age play (adult baby)
> 
> Winil - honeymoon


	3. Blockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well some of you are excited already but sadly, no actual smuts yet. This chapter is all about blockings so the camera man knows how to shoot them.
> 
>  

 

 

\----

 

Kun  entered the room and was instantly confused seeing Ten and Johnny; he had no business with them. Ten beamed a shy smile at him and Johnny motioned for him to sit down. He did as he was told and smiled a little towards them.

 

 

“Thank you for meeting us.” Ten said and Kun nodded. “Please don’t get weirded out by our request but if you could hear us out, it won’t sound half as bad.” Ten said and Kun nodded in understanding.

 

 

“We want you to join us for our scene.” Johnny said bluntly and Kun raised a brow.

 

 

“I am not into that kind of thing. I tolerate my cousins but I don’t do it for a reason.” Kun answered.

 

 

“We know, but we still want to try.” Johnny replied.

 

 

“Can you at least consider this?” Ten asked and Kun sighed.

 

 

“Why are you adamant on doing this?” Kun asked back and Ten bit his lip and tried not to cry. “You already have each other, why bother involving another?” Kun asked with furrowed brows.

 

“It’s just. We may look selfish to you but I hope you could understand that we didn’t decide this out of whim. We talked a lot about it.” Johnny defended.

 

 

“Just think about it, at least give it some thought. That’s all I ask of you. If you relly don’t want it then we’ll respect your decision.” Ten said and Kun nodded.

 

 

“I’ll let you know.” Kun said then left, leaving a silently sobbing Ten and a worried Johnny.

 

 

\----

 

Two days before their shoot, they all met at the conference room to coordinate with Sehun and Seungcheol who will be their cameramen for the entire shoot. They discussed their scenes and informed their directors and cameramen on what positions they were going to do and what costumes they were going to wear. They day after, they all boarded a bus as it was going to be a bit out of the country where Baekhyun and Joshua booked a rest house.

 

The drive was a bit quite as they were all sleeping to rest their bodies. When they arrived, they went to their rooms to rest as Sehun and Seungcheol set up their equipment.

 

 

First up for their blockings was Doyoung and Jaehyun, and they were led to a bed room where their scene would be filmed. Doyougn gasped and smiled wide when he saw the cage set up by the wall, it was big enough to fit him but small enough to be cage him. He thanked Baekhyun who just shrugged his shoulders and told him that it was for his birthday.

 

 

“Your birthday?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“It was on the first.” Doyoung replied as he opened the cage and entered. “Tell me what what poses you want Minseok hyung, Jeonghan hyung.” He asked the two who nodded and directed him, while the two cameraman noted the poses.

 

“Can you suck on my cock while you’re inside the cage?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung eagerly nodded. “Perfect.” Jaehyun grinned.

 

“What shall I call you?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun thought for a while before answering.

 

“Master sounds nice.” Jaehyun said and Doyougn nodded.

 

 

“What position are you going to do?” Sehun asked from the back and Doyoung got out of the cage and lied on the bed. Jaehyun arranged his body to his liking and allowed the staff to take notes.

 

\---

 

Jungwoo was nervous but Lucas assured him that he’ll take care of him. They went to the study and Jungwoo sat on the coffee table and looked at Minseok who smiled at him.

 

 

“Just think that you are camming. We don’t exist in this and we are not judging you.” Minseok told him and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“How long do ii have to do this before Lucas enters?” Jungwoo asked, voice soft as a whisper.

 

 

“I won’t tell you, if I am sure that you are comfortable enough, I’ll join you.” Lucas informed him and Jungwoo nodded and smiled at him.

 

 

“I think I got it. Thank you.” Jungwoo said and bowed his head.

 

“Would you like to kneel or lie down?” Lucas asked and Jungwoo knelt.

 

“I do this when I ride dildos.” Jungwoo said and Lucas nodded.

 

“then do that, you look really appetizing.” Lucas remarked and he was hit by Kun in the head.

 

“Stop making Jungwoo uncomfortable!” Kun said and Lucas apologized to a blushing jungwoo.

 

“It’s okay. Thank you.” Jungwoo replied shyly.

 

“At some point, you need to change positions.” Joshua reminded them and Lucas nodded.

 

“I’ll ease him into it.” Lucas assured him. “What’s your safe word Jungwoo?” Lucas asked and Jungwoo smiled at him.

 

 

“Rose.” He said and Lucas grinned.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Lucas laughed loudly.

 

\---

 

Taeil and Winwin looked at the bedroom assigned for them and saw that they had a balcony. They explored it and looked at the beautiful view before giggling. They had to do some acting and they had gotten on dates to make it believable.

 

 

“We’ll start here at the balcony?” Jeonghan asked and Winwin nodded.

 

 

“He’ll carry me to the bed, bridal style to make it as cliché as possible.” Winwin informed him and Jeonghan laughed.

 

 

“You did practice carrying Winwin right? This is not a comedy show.” Jeonghan said and that made winwin laugh.

 

 

“Taeil hyung looks scrawny but he can in fact carry me.” Winwin assured his director who smiled and let them do their blockings.

 

 

“We’ll do everything on the bed and on its perimeter.” Taeil informed them and the cameramen nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

 

 

“Are you going to show your flexibility Win?” Seungcheol asked and Winwin shook his head.

 

 

“Not so much, it’s all about the slow building romance.” Winwin answered and Taeil smiled next to him.

 

 

“Okay got it.” Seungcheol raised his thumb up at them.

 

 

\---

 

Taeyong was at awe with the place and how Baekhyun and Joshua managed to find a Zen place that looked like it was a room at a traditional Japanese house was beyond him. The floor was covered with Tatami mats and at the center was a futon for him to lie down later. Yuta was equally amazed with the place and as soon as he spotted the futon, he plopped himself down, making the Korean laugh at his childishness.

 

 

“Come lie down, this is really comfy.” Yuta patted the space next to him and Taeyong did as he was told.

 

 

“So how are we going to do this?” Taeyong asked and Yuta went on his elbows and knees then raised his hips. ‘Fuck you look so hot.” Taeyong cursed and Yuta laughed at him.

 

“So I have been told.” Yuta replied. “You’re free to wreck me tonight.” Yuta then winked at him and Taeyong grinned so wide that he looked like a pervert.

 

“Fucking creepy!” Minseok threw a paper ball at him.

 

 

“Hyung!” Taeyong whined but Yuta laughed and rolled on his back and raised his legs up. “Fuck I can’t wait.” Taeyong replied and Yuta just licked his lips and stared at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: This is a short filler chapter before we move on to the smuts!


	4. I'm sorry Daddy (Debut Project of Woo with Lucas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so the first porn in the series is … LuWoo.
> 
> This is my first Luwoo focused story so I am not really familiar with characterization.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy the scene LuWOo prepared for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: the scene is written like how it should look like when you watch a porn so they are in character already.

 

 

\---

 

After the credits played a smiling boy waved to the camera and shyly sat on the clear acrylic chair. “Hello I’m Woo!” The boy greeted. He was wearing a slightly cropped shirt with unicorn print, a pink boxer shorts and knee high candy cane socks.

 

“My daddy is  out but I am needy.” Woo bit his lip and opened his legs for the camera. He then lifted shirt up then lowered his boxers a little bit to show the tip of his cock. “Daddy liked it if I play with myself sometimes, but he told me to wait for him.” Woo whined and completely removed his boxer, throwing it somewhere without a care.

 

He then turned around and showed his smooth and plump buttocks to the camera, swaying a few times before gripping his ass cheeks to spread them apart.

 

“I want daddy’s cock already.” Woo whined and inserted a finger into his hole and moaned at the intrusion. “Daddy’s fingers are long and big.” Woo whined and inserted another finger, showing it t the camera as he fucked himself. “I want Daddy!” Wo whined, head thrown back as he continued to fuck himself and get lost in the bliss of his fingers brushing into his prostate.

 

 

“My baby seemed to be busy.” A voice flitted into the room and Woo stilled and looked at the camera with wide eyes. “What did I tell my baby Woo earlier?” The voice was deep and authoritative.

 

 

“Be-behave.” Woo answered.

 

 

“And what are you doing?” The voice asked and Woo took out his fingers and sat on the chair, looking at the camera with scared eyes.

 

 

“I… I missed daddy.” He choked out and finally a man appeared slapped Woo on the cheek.

 

 

“You want the world to see you being a slut?” ‘Daddy’ Asked and Woo nodded.

 

“Yes Daddy.” Woo answered and he was hit again. “I’m sorry daddy.” Woo sobbed and _Daddy_  grabbed his hair and made him kneel.

 

 

“Guess we need to punish you Baby woo, and let the world now who you belong to.” _Daddy_ said and Woo nodded and pulled down the other’s pants quickly.

 

 

“Lucas Daddy. Can I?” Woo asked and Lucas nodded.

 

 

“Go ahead baby boy, make Daddy hard.”  Lucas instructed and Woo quickly took the cock into his mouth and sucked it like his life depended on it. He deep throated Lucas and the latter gripped his hair and pushed him deeper into his cock until the older choked. “Yes, worship that cock.” Lucas hissed and Woo gripped Lucas’ legs as he choked on the cock, making the younger release him.

 

 

“Daddy is so big.” Woo whined and Lucas merely laughed. Woo continued to suck on the cock, hollowing his cheeks then taking him deep before releasing it with a satisfied pop.

 

 

“Are you eager baby boy?” Lucas asked and Woo nodded. “Who everyone how excited you are.” Lucas instructed and Jungwoo knelt on the acrylic chair and showed everyone his ass like he did earlier.  

 

He pout on a little show until Lucas stepped back into frame, now fully naked with cock angrily standing and waiting to drill into a tight hole. “Fuck woo, you are so needy baby.” Lucas growled and Woo whimpered. Lucas then slapped his ass twice before he knelt and spread the cheeks apart to reveal the pink and puckered hole.  Lucas gave a tentative lick and Woo moaned at the sensation. “You like that baby boy?” Lucas asked and Woo moaned louder.

 

The sounds that Lucas was making were obscene, he lapped and licked and even bit the skin on Woo’s ass making it wet and slick. He inserted two finger to pry open the hole and inserted his tongue making the older moaned and curse out loud.

 

 

“Such bad words coming out from your filthy mouth.” Lucas said and inserted two more fingers inside Woo.

 

“Daddy, I’m sorry!” Woo screamed out as Lucas inserted his whole fist inside the elder’s ass hole. “Fuck daddy.” Woo cried out and Lucas moved his fist slightly to tease his baby boy.

 

 

“You’re enjoying that baby?” Lucas asked and Woo nodded, gripping the back of the chair tightly as tears spilled from his eyes. “They are loving it as well, look at how crazy you drive them.” Lucas pulled on Woo’s Hair to make him face the camera and Woo gasped as Lucas his hit prostate.

 

 

“Daddy Fuck me. Please.” Woo whined but Lucas was not that easy.

 

 

“You seemed to like others to fuck you, not daddy.” Lucas said, withdrawing his fist and letting the hair go.

 

“No! Baby Woo likes Daddy only. Me want Daddy’s cock.” Woo turned around and knelt before Lucas who was grinning.  “Daddy! Please daddy.” Woo whined and begged. “I’ll be good Daddy!” Woo begged some more until Lucas forced him to go on all fours with his ass in clear view of the camera.

 

 

Lucas then mounted him, cock slipping inside the hole with a bit of difficulty, ”Daddy’s big fuck daddy is so big.” Woo gasped out and Lucas pounded into him as soon as he had secured his footing. The camera was focused on how Lucas abused the tight hole, swallowing hi huge cock as he pounded into Woo with fast moves. He changed the rhythm a few times, hitting deep and slow alternating with fast shallow ones.

 

 

Woo arched his back and Lucas grabbed a fistful of hair as he rammed into the hole making Woo cry out in pleasure. “More daddy. I want daddy’ cock to destroy me. Punish me daddy.” Woo cried out and Lucas pulled out of the elder making the baby cry.  “Please daddy.” He cried and Lucas pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Baby boy gotta earn it.” Lucas informed him and Woo crawled towards the chair and waited for Lucas who will position him as he pleased.

 

 

Lucas made Woo lie on the chair, ass up and legs wrapped around the back of the chair. He then stepped on the chair and inserted his cock up into the abused hole. Woo cried as the position made his back ache but at the same time, the cock was hitting his prostate dead on. “Daddy!” Woo cried out and without notice, Woo came sputtering white on his chest.

 

 

“Did Daddy tell you could come?” Lucas asked and Woo shook his head. “You’re really testing me.” Lucas growled and slammed hard on the hole, drilling it in fast deep thrusts that Woo could only curse at the sensation.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Woo thrashed as he felt his prostate being abused too well. “Fuck daddy fuck me.” Woo cried out.

 

 

“Show me you deserve my come baby.” Lucas said as he pulled out and Woo immediately got out of the chair. Lucas sat on it and Woo quickly sat on his lap, guiding back the cock inside him.

 

 

“No baby, let everyone see how good daddy makes you feel.” Lucas teased and Woo stood and turned around, before guiding back the cock inside him.

 

 

The camera focused on Woo riding the massive cock, eliciting moans from Woo and Lucas. He rode it expertly, having a fast rhythm from the get go. “Abuse me daddy.” Woo said and Lucas pulled his hair to give him a kiss and Woo complied, ass still moving to please his daddy’s cock. “So good Daddy.” Woo breathed out and continued to ride it. “Want you to breed me daddy, fill me up with come.” Woo said and cursed as his hips continued to ride the cock.

 

 

“You want it baby? My come dripping down your hole?” Lucas asked and Woo nodded.

 

 

“Yes daddy.” Woo answered.

 

 

“Fuck.” Lucas said and gripped Woo’ hips to still him. As Woo stood still, Lucas thrust his cock up into the tight ass angrily as he felt his orgasm coming. “Touch yourself baby.” Lucas instructed and Woo took his neglected cock and pumped it just as Lucas’ cock rammed into him.

 

 

“Daddy. Oh daddy yes.” Woo moaned out. “Fuck yes daddy.” Woo breathed out. “Fuck!!!” Woo screamed and came as Lucas bit his shoulder and came inside him. “Daddy!” Woo whimpered as Lucas thrust a few more times before slapping his butt one last time.

 

 

“Show them your hole baby.” Lucas instructed and Woo was on his knees and showing his hole, forcing the white liquid out of him. He inserted two fingers inside of him and Lucas bot his ass cheek.

 

 

“I’m sorry daddy.” Woo whimpered and Lucas licked the dripping hole before pulling Woo into a kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: The scene is consensual. Jungwoo knew what he was getting and they talked it over before they filmed it.


	5. I Don't need a pet (Dotokki and Jaehyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well this is the next installment
> 
>  
> 
> warning: Hard core

 

\----

 

The camera focused on the cage by the window where a bunny was perched and blinking his wide eyes. He moved a little bit, showing his fluffy tail while biting his lip and playing with the fluffy ears on his head. The bunny was wearing red lace panties and matching knee high stockings. The bunny was wearing a collar like choker and wrist cuff in matching red as well as mesh skin tight top. His cheeks were dusted a slight pink and his ears and tails are both fluffy white. He showed off his bulge as he tried to open his legs as much as the cage allowed and moaned as he grabbed the carrot to tease his hole.

 

 

\---

 

“Happy birthday bro!” Joshua hugged his brother who grinned and thanked the older. “Mom sent in a pet as a gift, it’s in your room.” Joshua informed him and Jaehyun groaned.

 

 

“Why would she send a pet?” Jaehyun whined.

 

“If you don’t want it then give ‘em to me.” Joshua winked and left Jaehyun to go to his room and check out his pet.

 

 

He was expecting something like a puppy or kitten but he did not expect the bunny in the cage waiting for him. He gasped as he approached the cage and the bunny gave him a smile.

 

 

“Are you master?” The bunny asked and Jaehyun blinked at him then nodded. ‘Happy birthday master.” The bunny said and Jaehyun was mesmerized at the sexy bunny inside the cage.

 

“Bro, you still don’t want him?” Joshua opened the door and Jaehyun glared at him.

 

 

“Fuck off, he’s my pet.” Jaehyun growled and Joshua laughed and locked the door.

 

 

“Is master angry?” The bunny asked and Jaehyun hissed but turned his attention back to the bunny.

 

 

“What’s your name bunny?” he asked and the bunny smiled and perked up.

 

 

“Dotokki!” The bunny excitedly said and Jaehyun grinned.

 

 

“What can you do Dotokki?” Jaehyun asked.

 

 

“whatever you want master.” Dotokki replied.

 

 

“Are you hungry bunny?” Jaehyun asked and the bunny nodded. “Great, cause I got the perfect treat for you.” Jaehyun smirked and pulled out his cock from his shorts and shoved it into the cage.

 

Dotokki licked the tip of the cock, testing how his master would react before diving into blowing him. He gave a few licks and suck on the base before he took the cock in his mouth. Jaehyun was surprised at how large the bunny’s mouth opened and how deep he took his cock.

 

 

“fuck.” Jehyun hissed as the bunny blew him, sucking him and deep throating him until he was hard, his cock was angry red and coated in saliva. “Fuck get out of there.” Jaehyun instructed and opened the cage.

 

Dotokki crawled out of the cage and sat on his legs as he waited for Jaehyun to approach him. Jaehyun stripped from his clothes and gripped the bunny’s hair and shoved his cock inside his mouth. The bunny bobbed his head and allowed Jaehyun to thrust into his mouth, opening and closing it to give Jaehyun variety in sensations.

 

 

“Fuck you’re good at this.” Jaehyun groaned. “Want to taste you.” Jaehyun uttered and pulled his cock before dragging the bunny by his hair and throwing him into the bed.

 

 

“Master?” Dotokki whined but Jaehyun grabbed a bunch of carrots from the cage and threw it on the bed.

 

 

“Ass up bunny” Jaehyun instructed and Dotokki did as he was told. His face was down on the mattress with his elbows while his ass was up for Jaehyun to wreck. Jaehyun tugged on the tail and dotokki let out a whine but then tore the panties off and spat at the hole before licking it.

 

 

“Master.” Dotokki whined and Jaehyun hummed as he pried the whole with his finger and inserted his tongue. “Master!” Dotokki moaned and grabbed a carrot to suck on. “Want to suck your cock master. Please/” Dotokki whined and Jaehyun then lied on the bed.

 

“Go ahead bunny.” Jaehyun answered and Dotokki climbed on top of him, ass shoved into Jaehyun’s face as he took the cock and sucked on it hungrily. ‘Aren’t you a horny bunny.” Jaehyun hissed and grabbed a carrot to thrust into the hole. Dotokki cried as he felt the hard carrot enter his hole but continued to suck on the cock. Jaehyun added another one and moved it inside the bunny making the latter moan loudly. “You take it so good.” Jaehyun moaned as Dotokki deep throated him once more.

 

 

“Want Master’s cock.” Dotokki cried out as he worshiped the cock. “Want to please master.” Dotokki said and Jaehyun slapped his butt.

 

 

“How much do you want it?” Jaehyun asked and Dotokki sucked on the cock harder.

 

 

“So bad master.” Dotokki answered and Jaehyun inserted a third carrot. “Please.” Dotokki whined and wiggled his ass.

 

 

Jaehyun took out the carrots and slapped Dotokki’s butt once more before he told him to lie on the bed. He then arranged the bunny according to his liking, legs wide apart and hips a bit raised. He grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table but Dotokki stopped him. “I can take it master, cut me open.” The bunny said and Jaehyun grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

 

 

“You think you can handle me Dotokki?” He asked and the bunny nodded. He spat on the hole and without removing the butt plug, he eased his cock inside the hole.

 

Dotokki screamed loudly and gripped the sheets as he felt the pain of tearing skin as the cock forced its way inside his plugged hole. “It hurts master.” Dotokki cried out.

 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jaehyun asked but Dotokki shook his head.

 

 

“I can take it master!” Dotokki choked out and that made Jaehyun thrust his whole length inside the hole. “Master.” Dotokki gasped out and Jaehyun adjusted his grip on the bunny’s hip.

 

 

“I will show you who your master is bunny and I will make sure your body can only remember my cock and nothing else.’ Jaehyun growled and started moving his hips to thrust into the bunny. Dotokki moaned and he clutched the sheets, Jaehyun was drilling him hard. 

 

 

“Fuck me.” Dotokki cursed out and Jaehyun growled even more as his hips moved a speed faster and destroyed the hole. “Fuck me!” Dotokki cried out and Jaehyun pulled out to turn the bunny over so he could fuck him thoroughly. He inserted his cock back and Dotokki took it well and swallowed it like bunny that he was. The position allowed Jaehyun to hit Dotokki’s prostate and they both moaned out in ecstasy. “Bunny can ride master.” Dotokki gasped out and Jaehyun stilled his hips ans spanked the bunny’s ass.

 

 

“Go ahead.” Jaehyun said and Dotokki started moving his hips, grinding and moving it in a reverse cowgirl position. Jaehyun watched as his cock was being swallowed by the hole and he was amazed how Dotokki can take his cock and the plug at the same tim.

 

 

“Is master enjoying himself?” Dotokki asked and Jaehyun grunted. “I’ll make master happy.” Dotokki uttered and hastened his pace and tightened his walls around the cock.

 

 

“good fuck yes.” Jaehyun hissed and threw his head back. “Do you want me to come and breed you? Fill you up and make you pregnant you horny piece of shit?” Jaehyun asked and Dotokki moaned as he moved his hips faster. “I will fill you up with so much come you’ll be swimming in it.” Jaehyun grunted and smacked the buttocks once more before uppling out and dragging the bunny towards the wall.

 

Dotokki was slammed on the wall and his left leg was raised before Jaehyun slammed right back in. The bunny moaned and grabbed his leg to keep it raised, showing how wrecked his hole was. Jaehyun kissed his neck and Dotokki leaned back and they exchanged sloppy kisses as their bodies moved. The thrusts were getting deeper and faster that Dotokki ran out of breath as he moaned continuously, begging for the cock to do him even more.

 

 

Dotokki came and stained the wall without warning making Jaehyun hiss and slapped him. Dotokki cried and went on his knees to apologize, telling him that he’ll do anything for his master. “Ride me, make that hole useful!” Jaehyun growled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

 

The bunny scampered and kneeled in front of the master and took the cock into his mouth to blow him before he sat on his lap to give him a ride. He guided the cock back inside him and after adjust his position, he started to riding the cock expertly. Jaehyun moaned and gripped the bunny’s hip a little tighter as Dotokki screamed and moaned in satisfaction.

 

 

“Master, feels so good. Fuck master.” Dotokki whined, body thrilled and looking forward to his second orgasm. “Want to come for master.” The bunny cried and as soon as the Jaehyun tugged on his neglected cock, he came hard and his body spasmed.  “Come inside me master.” Dotokki whined and Jaehyun let him lie down on the bed.

 

 

“Close your legs for me bunny.” Jaehyun said and the bunny did as he was told. Jaehyun then lifted both legs and eased his cock in then thrust into the hole.

 

 

Moans and slapping skin was heard, with Dotokki begging to be filled with come from his master. Jaehyun groaned as his pace lost rhythm, a sign that he’ll soon come. He thrust a few more times before he came inside with a loud grunt.

 

 

“Fuck.” Jaehyun laughed out and thrust a few more times to completely ride out his orgasm. He pulled out and showed everyone the abused hole, pulling out the plug to release the white liquid to drip down the hole.

 

 

“Did master enjoy himself?” Dotokki asked and Jaehyun nodded and pulled the bunny into a kiss. “Bunny wants more.” Dotokki said and knelt down to suck on the cock once more.

 

 

“Fuck bunnies are so horny.” Jaehyun laughed but moaned as Dotokki took his cock deep into his mouth.

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Sorry if that is disappointing.


	6. Zen Massage (Yukkuri and TY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: brought to you by all those yutae moments that happened from last quarter of 2018 to the recent Japanese concert.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yutae isn’t subtle anymore and I am scared hahaah
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Written while Wakey wakey was in repeat T.T
> 
> \---

 

 

TY was at awe when he entered the room, it was tastefully decorated with Zen elements and a fragrant incense was being burned. He took a seat on the futon on the middle of the room and took in the atmosphere. He was so strung up that his friend had recommended a traditional Japanese to loosen up, and his friend recommended the place. His friend was not joking when the place is as detailed as the Authentic Japanese spas, even the robe he changed with a genuine Yukata.

 

There was a knock on the door and TY choke on air as he watched his attendant walked towards him offering tea and some sweets.

 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I am Yukkiri and I will attend to you.” Yukkiri introduced himself and TY was gaping at the beautiful person in front of him.

 

 

“Are you Japanese?” He asked and Yukkuri nodded.

 

 

“Please drink your tea, I will be back.” Yukkuri smiled and bowed before leaving and TY was just at awe at the beauty the male had.

 

He drank his tea and ate his sweets, thankful that there was some sugar to counteract the bitterness of the tea, he’s not really into the bitter taste anyway. When Yukkuri went back, his jaws dropped, the boy was just stunning in his grey yukata, and he could tell that the thin waist where the obi was wrapped.

 

 

“Please remove our yukata and lie on the futon.” Yukkuri instructed and TY did as he was told, confidently removing his clothing because he knew his body is in tip top shape. Yukkuri smiled at him and the smirk appeared on his face, well he still got an effect, that’s good. He then lied down on the futon and waited for Yukkuri to do his thing.  He felt a towel was placed on his back, covering his buttocks which is good, because he was wearing a skimpy thong that traditional Japanese spas provide.

 

“I will pour some oil on you now.” Yukkuri’s voice was sweet and when the cool oil touched his skin, he was anticipating how Yukkuri’s hands would feel.

 

 

Yukkuri’s hands were smooth and soft as he started working on TY’s legs. “Is this okay sir?” He asked and TY hummed, clearly enjoying the touch. “Is the pressure okay?” He asked and TY hummed again. Yukkuri continued to moved his hands up TY’s legs until he reached his inner thighs. “Is it okay if I go higher?” Yukkuri asked and Ty’s voice hitched as he felt those fingers move up his thigh and close to his crotch.

 

 

“I will remove the towel now.” Yukkuri announced and the cold air hit his back and buttocks. TY felt Yukkuri pour some more oil on his back and the hands were kneading his sore muscles. “Is the pressure okay?” Yukkuri asked.

 

 

“A little harder.” TY replied and Yukkuri added more pressure.

 

 

“You really have a lot of knots.” Yukkuri chuckled and TY flushed somehow. “I will go lower.” Yukkuri informed him and the hands were no on his buttocks, massaging and kneading it like soft dough. “Can you go on your knees?” Yuukuri asked and TY was confused but he did as he was told.

 

Yukkuri pulled down his thongs and continued kneading his buttocks. “Can I touch you?” Yukkuri asked and TY was gaping as the fingers ghosted over his balls.

 

 

“Yeah.” TY choked out and Yukkuri chuckled.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Yukkuri asked, now massaging TY’s balls and another hand on his cock.

 

 

“Yeah.” TY replied but he arched his back as the pace hastened. “Is this normal?” TY asked and Yukkuri chuckled.

 

 

“No, just for you.” Yukkuri replied and TY moved away from his attendant and grabbed the towel to cover himself.

 

“What?” TY asked in confusion.

 

 

“You’re special.” Yukkuri said as he crawled toward TY then lowered his face to TY’s poorly covered crotch. “Will you let me?” Yukkuri asked and TY pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

“Fuck you taste good.” TY moaned and  Yukkuri loosened his obi just a little to reveal his upper body. TY sucked on Yukkuri’s neck and bit his shoulder while the other moaned loudly. “Pretty.” TY mouthed as he took the nipple in his mouth and Yukkuri gasped and ground his hips on TY.

 

 

“Oh fuck.” Yukkuri groaned and TY laid the Japanese on the futon.

 

 

“Show yourself.” TY growled and Yukkuri moved the lower parts of his yukata to reveal a similar thong. TY removed the garment off and made Yukkuri spread his legs apart and TY grinned as licked Yukkuri’s hole.

 

 

“Oh FffUcK!” Yukkuri moaned out.

 

“You liked that?” TY asked.

 

“Yes.” Yukkuri breathed out. “I like it.” Yukkuri moaned out as he grabbed the bottle of oil and handed it to TY. ‘It’s edible.” Yukkuri informed him and TY gladly took it and poured generous amount on Yukkuri’s cock and hole.

 

 

TY’s mouth was hot and it made Yukkuri gasp at how he was making him hard. Aside from the glorious mouth, TY’s fingers were slowly opening his hole making Yukkuri moan and lift his buttocks. TY then licked the hole as his hand pumped the cock, and Yukkuri writhed out in pleasure.

 

 

“Fuck.” Yukkuri’s voice was melodious and TY hummed as he tongue fucked the Japanese, loving the sounds the other was making. “Want to taste you too.” Yukkuri whined and TY ssucked on his inner thigh to leave a mark before he stood to kneel on the futon.

 

Yukkuri gathered himself up and took the oil then kneeled in front of TY. He kissed him passionately, tongues fighting and a whole lot of saliva dripping when they broke off. He then poured a generous amount of oil on TY’s cock and ran a hand down his shaft as he took TY into a kiss once more. He then lowered his head to TY’s crotch and started to blow him.

 

 

“Fuck your mouth is good.” TY uttered and it made Yukkuri smile before taking the cock deeper that his gag reflex could allow and TY moaned out loud in appreciation.

 

Yukkuri let the cock go with a pop and gave it kitty licks as he pumped it to full hardness while making eye contact with TY. “Can you fuck me?” Yukkuri asked and Ty needed not to be told twice.

 

 

“Lay down for me and spread your legs pretty wide.” TY said and Yukkuri had a different plan.

 

He went on his elbows and then did a split as he raised his hips up for TY. TY grinned and smacked the ass cheek, arranging the yukata so it doesn’t hide the plump asset of the Japanese.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous” TY growled and bit one of the ass cheeks.  “I want to ruin you.” TY said and Yukkuri moaned at the thought of being taken.

 

 

“Please.” Yukkuri begged and it did not take that long for TY to penetrate him. The oil was doing it’s job as the slide was easy and TY bottomed out making Yukkuri moan. ‘So big.” Yukkuri moaned out. “You can move, ah.” Yukkuri uttered and he felt TY’s hand gripped his waist before the other thrust into him.

 

 

“Oh fuck you’re so tight.” TY remarked and lowered his body to nip on Yukkuri’s exposed shoulder. It made the Japanese arch his back, and that made TY hit his prostate.

 

“Fuuuck.” Yukkuri screamed out and that only made TY thrust faster and deeper. “Annngghhhhh hhhhmmnnngg” Yukkuri whined as he TY slammed into him.

 

 

“You like it Yukkuri?” TY asked and Yukkuri shook his head.

 

“I loved it. Love your cock TY.” Yukkuri moaned out. “Wreck my ass.” Yukkuri screamed. “Yes. Yes. Fuck!” The lewd sounds were pushing TY to fuck the beautiful Japanese harder.

 

 

TY pushed the yukata further up Yukkuri’s body and kissed the other’s tail bone.  “You’re so good, you take my cock so well.” TY praised the Japanese who moaned loudly. “Can you ride me?” TY asked and Yukkuri nodded.

 

 

“Want to lie down? Want me to face you?” Yukkuri asked and TY nodded before pulling out and lied on the futon. Yukkuri then  took the cock back into his mouth to suck him a few times before he placed both knees beside TY’s hips and assisted the Korean’s cock inside him. “Fuck.” Yukkuri moaned out and adjusted his body so he was sitting on his legs and his feet was behind him, like sitting traditionally. He then lowered his sleeves to reveal more of his upper body and  grabbed the bottom part of his yukata to give TY the perfect view of his own cock being engulfed by his ass hole.

 

 

“You’re so good. Fuck.” TY growled like an animal.

 

Yukkuri let out incoherent words as he bounced on the hard cock. He moaned loudly as he continued to ride the cock. TY loved how beautiful Yukkuri looked as he bounced up and down his cock, yukata barely hanging from his body while the obi secured it to his waist.

 

 

“You’re so pretty!” TY gasped out as Yukkuri leaned in to kiss TY.

 

 

“So I have been told.” Yukkuri said with a grin. “Want to breed this pretty face?” Yukkuri asked and TY’s grip on his waist tightened.

 

Yukkuri stilled and planted both feet on the futon before TY started thrusting upwards and hitting Yukkuri right at his prostate. Yukkuri leaned down to kiss TY and TY blissed out and bit the exposed  shoulder as he drilled the ass hard and deep.  Yukkuri screamed in pain and pleasure as he buried his face on TY’s shoulder, biting the other one  as he came untouched. TY thrusted faster and deeper as he came and released his seed inside the Japanese. They kissed lazily as TY pulled out and Yukkuri collapsed on top of TY.

 

 

“You tire me out.” TY laughed. ‘But that felt really good.” TY quickly added.

 

 

“I’m happy to be of service to you TY-chan.” Yukkuri said and managed to pull himself together and bowed at the Korean.

 

 

“Can I get more sweets?” TY asked and Yukkuri laughed and nodded.

 

 

“What do you want specifically?"Yukkuri asked back.

 

 

"Pudding?" TY answered and smiled sheepishly

 

"Let me get it for you.” Yukkuri said and stood to get them.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Coconut oil is edible.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This will probably suck and I would carry this to my grave. Anyway, kindly tell me what pair to write first and what ideas you have in mind. I would need them if ever I would want this to succeed and appeal to someone.
> 
>  


End file.
